Dirty Little Secret
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: a leafcrow oneshot to Dirty Little Secret by the All American Rejects.


**Dirty Little Secret**

**My Dearest Bestest Wonderfulest Amazingest Readers,**

**Im so sorry I haven't been writing in forever! School work has had me backed up like WOAHHH! My next story that I have to update is Sunrise and Moonset...and I'm still writing that in my notebook, so here is a little oneshot to hold you off. Its for Crowfeather and Leafpool, and its to Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. R&R Please!!!!!**

**xoxo,**

**Crimsonnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or the song Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects**

* * *

Dirty Little Secret 

Leafpool x Crowfeather

Crowfeather lay out under the stars, thinking of Leafpool. Her beautiful, rippling tabby fur, and her bright amber eyes. _Oh Feathertail...let me know if I've done you wrong. I'm so sorry...I just love her so much!_ Crowfeather thought as his heart raced. He checked to see if anyone was standing guard beside the elders den, then snuck out, and around the rim, leaving the camp behind him as he ran to meet Leafpool. He was so fast, most cats didn't see him leave. Being one of the fastest cats in WindClan did have its advantages. No one knew about him and Leafpool, and he wanted to keep it that way.

_Let me know if I've done wrong,_

_When I've known this all along,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't want to play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know._

Once he was over the hill, he could no longer be seen. He took in the fresh air, and looked at the trees of ThunderClan territory, just at the end of the hill. He raced down it, went along the lake shore, and to the small stream that trickled down where the border of WindClan and ThunderClan met. There was Leafpool's sweet scent.

"I'm here my love," Crowfeather heard her whisper from the thorn thicket back against a tree. Crowfeather padded in, and his heart raced at the sight he saw. The moonlight dappled on her tabby fur just made him love her more.

"You're so beautiful," Crowfeather hissed under his breath to her. Amusement danced across her eyes like fire.

_I'll keep you, _

_My dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone,_

_Or you'll be just another regret._

_Hope that you can keep it,_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

Leafpool nuzzled against him. She wanted so badly for StarClan to send her a dream that they were meant to be. But so far, none had come. Did that mean StarClan was angry with them? Was she supposed to wait for the right time for the sign to come? She did not know, but if one didn't come within the next two moons, she knew they weren't supposed to be. It almost broke her heart to think about it, but it could happen.

"Oh, Crowfeather!" she whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Leafpool," Crowfeather mewed. "More then anything."

_When we live such fragile lives,_

_It's the best way we survive,_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you,_

_Tell me all that you thrown away, _

_Find out games you don't want to play,_

_You are the only one that needs to know._

Crowfeather sat there, with Leafpool staring up at Silverpelt, when he felt her shift her paws uncomfortably. He turned to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not at all...its just...I wonder if Feathertail wants us together, up there...you know..." Leafpool mewed, uncomfortably.

"I've been thinking the same thing. She hasn't been visiting me in my dreams much anymore...I hope that she isn't mad at me for loving again," Crowfeather mewed guiltily. Leafpool gave him a reassuring lick at the side of his mouth.

"Feathertail wouldn't," mewed Leafpool. "She has Silverstream in her. Silverstream wouldn't be jealous if Graystripe was reloving...wherever he is, and I'm sure Feathertail isn't jealous of us."

"Leafpool...you always help...thank you so much," mewed Crowfeather. _I hope you're right, Leafpool. Feathertail...please don't be mad..._

"It's so beautiful out tonight," Leafpool mewed, breaking the silence. She stared up at the stars, as they glistened on her face.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Crowfeather, nuzzling her.

"Spottedleaf," mewed Leafpool.

"Who?" asked Crowfeather, tilting his head.

"Spottedleaf, my dad's first love. She visit's me in my dreams sometimes. I'm not sure which star she is though," mewed Leafpool.

"Oh," Crowfeather mewed.

"I know exactly which one is Feathertail's," mewed Crowfeather, very sure of himself.

"Which one is it then?" Leafpool asked, her eyes soft.

"That one right there," mewed Crowfeather, pointing at one of the brightest ones towards the eastern horizon.

"How do you know that?" asked Leafpool.

"Because every time that I look at it, I feel this sensation, and my heart starts racing," Crowfeather explained. "The same thing happens every time I look at you."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone _

_Or you'll be just another regret,_

_Hope that you can keep it,_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

"Oh stop," Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather had that serious look in his eye.

"We should run...away...together..." Crowfeather mewed.

"What?!" Leafpool mewed, her eyes full of shock.

"That way, Clan rivalries won't get in our way. Come with me, Leafpool! Come with me now, and we can be free!" Crowfeather mewed.

"I don't know...I haven't had a chance to say goodbye," mewed Leafpool, shifting her paws.

_The way she feels inside,_

_Those thoughts I can't deny,_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie,_

_And all I've tried to hide,_

_It's eating me apart,_

_Trace this life out._

"Leafpool, if you come...with me now...It'll just be us. We can start our own Clan...far, far up in the mountains! We can live our own life under StarClan...without our families and Clan members pushing us around!" Crowfeather mewed.

"Alright...I'll come," Leafpool breathed. Crowfeather seemed extatic. And he began to run.

"Come on, Leafpool!" mewed Crowfeather.

"You've got to remember I'm not a WindClan cat...I can't run like you," Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather tilted his head in amusement.

"Okay, we'll walk at your pace," Crowfeather teased.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_Hope that you can keep it,_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

They ran and they ran..until they came to the Moonpool. Leafpool stopped.

"Crowfeather, I'm...I have to talk to StarClan," Leafpool mewed. Crowfeather nodded.

"I'll wait for you in that wildflower patch then," mewed Crowfeather. Leafpool nodded.

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

But Leafpool didn't lay down at the Moonpool. She stood there, not sure what to do next. She knew she had to go on with Crowfeather, but when would be the right time to tell him that she had to go home? She knew she belonged with her Clan...who else would become a Medicine Cat when Cinderpelt passed? And then Squirrelflight would be all alone...and her mother and father...they'd be missing a daughter. She had to tell him. After a good few moments of sitting there by herself, she swallowed hard, and walked over to Crowfeather.

"Crowfeather," she mewed.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I have to go home," she mewed. Crowfeather looked like a helpless kit.

"Why?" he asked.

"My Clan needs me. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. Just know that I love you...and if time lets me...I will return for you," she mewed. Crowfeather nodded.

"I'll go back to WindClan and wait then," mewed Crowfeather. "If you don't come for me in three moons, then I know that you won't be coming?"

"Yes," Leafpool mewed. "I love you. That will never change. But ThunderClan needs me, and to tell you the truth, I need ThunderClan. So Crowfeather, this is goodbye for now. I'll see you...again sometime. Wether it be in battle...on the border...or even in StarClan. I'll love you forever."

"I'll wait...I promise. If in three moons you don't come for me...then I don't have to wait anymore?" asked Crowfeather. Leafpool nodded, and sped of, Crowfeather behind her. They got to ThunderClan border.

"This is goodbye," she mewed. "And our last 'I love you.' " Crowfeather nodded. Leafpool gave him one more glance, and sped into her own territory. Crowfeather just sat there for several moments_. No matter what Leafpool. I'm going to wait for you...even if you don't come in three moons time, I'll wait for you forever. _

* * *

**tadaa! R&R!!!!!!**


End file.
